A True, True Friend
This is one of the songs from Pups in the Magical World. Based on the song from the MLP episode "Magical Mystery Cure. When Tulip Petals tries to warn the ponies about how dangerous Dark Chaos is, the ponies tell her that Twilight Sparkle is a true friend, and they'd do anything to help her. Lyrics Rainbow Dash: In that case, you start Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: Y''ay! A new version of our song. This time it's about how we are the one helping Twilight!'' Fluttershy: A True, True Friend helps a friend in need A Friend will be there to help them see A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need To see the light That shines from a True, True Friend Tulip Petals:'' You sing beautifully, but this is crazy!'' Rainbow Dash: We like crazy! Fluttershy: If the rain comes pouring down And it's giving you a big frown There's no need to worry at all A Friend will come when you give the call Ponies: A True, True Friend helps a Friend in Need A Friend will be there to help them see A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need To see the light That shines from A True, True Friend Lilac: Careful of the puddle, Sugar Pup! (She places a big leaf over the puddle) (Rocky uses it to walk across) Rocky: Thanks, Lilac. Rarity: See? A friend would do that too. Tulip Petals:'' I don't know.'' Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle needs our help We will try to do what we can Won't you just give it a chance You might that you'll start to understand Ponies: A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need A Friend will be there to help them see A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need To see the light That shines from A True, True Friend Tulip Petals: Are you still certain about this? Dark Chaos is really powerful and he has dark forces all around him. Applejack: All the more reason to help her out! We can't let that monster hurt our friend now! Tulip Petals: But--'' Rarity: Twilight Sparkle is in trouble We need to get there by her side We can try to do what we can now But we're going to need a guide Ponies: A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need A Friend will be there to help them see A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need To see the light That shines from A True, True Friend (Bot trips and gets stuck in a hole) (Milli and Geo grab his legs) Geo: ''We got you, buddy! (They pull him out) Bot: Thanks you two. Pinkie Pie: See? A True Friend would help a friend out of a hole. Tulip Petals: But this isn't a hole; this is Dark Chaos! Pinkie Pie: I think we need to sing more. Your turn, Applejack! Applejack: Sometimes when you have to help a friend You may fear that it will be your end If you can at try to help We'd appreciate a looooot If you'd stop the doubting And help us in the knoooot Tulip Petals: I guess I never understood friendship like all of you. Okay! I help too! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! One, more, time! Ponies: A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need A Friend will be there to help them see A True, True Friend helps a Friend in need To see the light (the light) That shines (That shines) From A True, True Friend Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Songs Category:GL6's Songs